Happy Birthday to Me?
by Miragold123
Summary: It's Luigi's birthday, but he's uncertain if anyone knows... or cares. (Oneshot)


**Happy Birthday to...Me?**

Luigi sat up from his bed, an eager smile on his face. The smile, however, faded almost instantly. No one was around. Today is Luigi's birthday and usually on his birthday, his brother, Mario woke him up bright and early.

His first thought was that Mario was still asleep. So, he sprung out of bed and climbed up the ladder to his brother's bunk. He pulled out the messy sheets and exclaimed, "Happy birth-" before realizing no one was in the bed.

Luigi sighed, sliding down the ladder. He was sad. Mario could never forget his birthday, mostly because they share it. He walked over to the calendar on the wall. On the calendar, a large red circle surrounded the 24th, with the text 'MARIO LUIGI B-DAY' written in the middle and each day before that crossed out with a red 'x'. He was certain it was the right day.

He decided to not let his day go to waste and get dressed. As he approached his dresser across the room, he spotted a little white note on the coffee table through the doorway. He quickly made his way over to it to read it.

The excitement Luigi had for this note was high, his face gleaming. His hyped-up smile dropped as he read it. It read, "Out saving Peach again - sorry bro."

He dropped the note back onto the table and sulked back to his room. No birthday for Luigi.

After getting dressed, Luigi left the house to find something to do to distract his mind. Head down and arms to his side, he walked down the path to Toad Town.

_Maybe the calendar was off_, he thought at first, but he made sure everyday he marked it correctly. _Maybe it was a leap year_, he thought next. He shook his head. There was one of those last year. _Maybe...maybe I'm too old for a birthday_.., was his third thought. He laughed that one off. You can never be to old for a birthday!

_Right?_

Upon arriving to the town, his attention was centered on the castle. An onslaught of red could be seen all over it. Banners, balloons, streamers. He took a step back in disbelief. Was he just... forgotten?

Luigi ran towards the castle. He wasn't mad, nor disappointed however. He had learned to accept these sorts of things now. Mario gets all the attention while Luigi wallowing in his shadow. He was always there for him, but he was hardly acknowleged. Might as well join the party instead of drowning in sorrow.

He made his way into the castle where Peach, with a small red party hat atop her head, greeted him. He felt betrayed at this. Did Mario lie to him so he could have a party by himself?

He shouldn't be upset. It's just a birthday party, but to him, these things were sacred. It's not 'just a birthday party' to him. To him, it's a special moment to spend time with the one person he loves the most. And to see that one person go behind his back and have that special moment without him broke his heart.

"Luigi?" Peach snapped her fingers in front of him to get his attention. Luigi snapped out of his thoughts and focused back to Peach who smiled to him. "So glad you could make it. If you don't mind, we're having the party outside. Follow me."

Luigi unenthusiastically nodded and followed Peach to the courtyard. He could only imagine what was planned out for his brother's party. That was until Peach opened the pink heart-shaped doors that led to the outside garden.

The whole place was seemingly redesigned to fit... Him. Green flowers, green decor, just green everywhere. More green than he could even comprehend.

"I think we went a _little_ overboard," Peach commented with a giggle, removing the tiny red hat and replacing it with a green variant. Luigi only nodded in awe before a smidge of red entered his line of sight. It drastically stood out from this forest of his favorite color.

It was Mario, running over to the two, a green party hat sitting atop his signature red cap. Luigi snickered at this, "Bro, you look ridiculous."

"I know," Mario shook his head with a smile, coming to a stop next to his brother.

"What is all this?" Luigi asked, gesturing to the mass of green that was beginning to irritate his eyes.

"It's for you!" Peach answered, "We decided to throw you a birthday party."

"We knew you were feeling a little unappreciated, so we thought we could make this whole day all about you," Mario smiled to his brother who was beginning to now blend in to the background.

Luigi's smile grew back, a single tear rolling down his cheek, but then he thought, "But Mario, today's your birthday too! What are-"

Mario cut him off with a hand gesturing him to stop. "Forget about my birthday, today is for you! And besides, all I want anyway is to make you happy," he told him.

He almost immediately received a tight hug from his younger, albeit taller, twin brother, throwing him completely off guard. He returns it, hearing a soft, "Thank you," from his brother.

* * *

**A/N: For the record, I have no idea what day their birthday is on, or if they have one for that matter**


End file.
